


First Words

by darlingvhenan



Series: You Are a Memory [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Babies, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingvhenan/pseuds/darlingvhenan
Summary: "What do you think her first word will be?"





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED (May 24th, 2019): 
> 
> Redid this older fic from July 2018 because baby fluff has a name and back then she didn't. I. Adore. Amaris.

“What do you think her first word will be?”

 

Asra sat in the middle of the living room, in their small yet cozy home. He relaxed on a large cloth that he had spread across the wooden flooring- to protect it from the rather _colorful_ mess being made.

 

Sitting in front of him was their daughter, Amaris, who was almost a year old. Her tiny hands and feet were covered in vibrant pigmented paints, and she was sitting atop an equally colorful canvas, not caring of the splotches of purple on her bum. Amaris's hair was hastily pulled up into a small bun away from her face but her blonde- _almost_ _white_ \- curls were _wild_ , threatening to spring free at any second.

 

Elise looked up from her spot on the sofa and placed her current project, a hand-knit throw, onto the short table in front of her.

 

“I don’t know, she’s been making sounds starting with 'm' lately. It’ll probably be Mama,” She gave Asra a teasing smirk, watching him as he looked over his shoulder, blue and purple pigments splattered on his cheek, and her heart warmed at the sight. Full of joy- _pride_.

 

Faust unraveled herself from around Elise’s neck and moved to the floor, slithering over to Asra.

 

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty positive that I started hearing 'Pa’s',” He returned the tease with a playful sneer aimed in her direction. Elise just rolled her eyes and chuckled, standing up to brush stray pieces of yarn from her long dress.

 

She walked barefoot over to Asra, picking up the hem of her dress to avoid spilled paint, before settling down beside him. Elise threads gentle fingers through their little one’s soft hair, brushing some strands away from her face, which was _somehow_ getting covered in paint.

 

Elise grabbed a nearby rag to carefully wipe the paint from her face, revealing pigment stained cheeks- and the _precious_ little beauty mark on her left cheek. Amaris lets out a squeaky laugh at the ticklish feeling, and her parent's hearts practically _melt_ at the sound.

 

Faust slithered her way up Asra’s back to look over his shoulder at the little girl in front of them.

 

“ _Baby!_ ”

 

Amaris looked up at the snake, poking her tongue back out at Faust when she tasted the air. Her tiny hands reached out to Asra with a grabby motion, looking at Faust.

 

“F-Fa... Faws! _Faws_!”

 

Asra and Elise immediately looked at each other in shock, needing a few moments to realize what had just happened, unable to believe that their daughters _first_ word was Faust’s name instead of their own.

 

“Did she just-”

 

“Yes. Yes she did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
